Sexy Dance
by Imperial Black Horse
Summary: J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment en venant à ce bal. Aurais-je dû écouter mon instinct et ne pas venir ? Surement. Je serai peut-être toujours en vie…


_**Sexy Dance**_

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce genre d'évènement : le bal de fin d'année au lycée. Je n'aimais pas la foule, l'effervescence de la fête.

J'avais toujours été une élève tranquille, légèrement refermé sur elle-même, en apparence. Seuls mes amis connaissaient ma vraie personnalité : une fille un peu folle, aux blagues douteuses et fan de rock, de danse, de jeux vidéo, de manga et qui pratique le piano, l'équitation et plusieurs sports de combat que j'aimais tant.

J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment en venant à ce bal. Aurais-je dû écouter mon instinct et ne pas venir ? Surement. Je serai peut-être toujours en vie…

_Je me regardais une énième fois dans le miroir, le stresse continuant de monter. Une robe noire élégante avec une rose rouge au niveau de l'épaule droite, mes cheveux châtains rattachés en chignon bas. _

_« Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, me complimenta une nouvelle fois ma mère »_

_Je n'étais pas assurée, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant le bal de fin d'année. Je n'avais jamais eu de chance au lycée, ni dans ma vie d'ailleurs… Mais je pouvais toujours compter sur ma mère. Une vieille femme aux cheveux décolorés, avec plusieurs rides au visage, mais une grande âme charitable qui n'avait toujours pas changé depuis des dizaines années._

_Je descendis dans le salon accompagné de ma mère mon père m'attendait pour me déposer au bal du lycée. Le stresse monta encore d'un cran. Ma sœur était là, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait sur son téléphone Mathys, mon neveu, s'amuser comme un gamin de cinq ans pouvait s'amuser._

_Je fis la bise à ma sœur et à ma mère, et je partis vers mon lycée. C'était ma dernière année là-bas, après, je mettais trouver un petit travail en tant que fauconnier dans un parc animalier._

_Une quinzaine de minutes s'écroulèrent avant de voir la façade du lycée mon père gara la voiture sur le parking du lycée et je descendis après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, puisque je devrais entrer chez moi à pied après le bal._

_Je parcourais l'allée tranquillement, beaucoup de lycéens étaient déjà là. Je entrais dans le gymnase, lieu qui servait à faire du sport mais qu'on utilisait pour les évènements du lycée. _

_La musique était déjà à fond, c'était Word Hard Play de David Guetta. Plusieurs grandes tables étaient alignées, recouvertes d'une nappe blanche où étaient posées boissons et nourritures. Un bal comme les autres dans un lycée comme les autres._

_La fête battait son plein quand les lumières du gymnase se mirent à clignoter, mais personne ne fit attention à part moi. Les autres étaient surement trop occupés à danser et à boire. D'ailleurs, accompagné d'un ami à moi, je me dirigeais vers la piste et me mis à danser avec lui._

_La lumière continuait à clignoter, elle clignotait un peu comme dans les films d'horreur. Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je me rendis compte que j'avais surement trop bu. C'était idiot mais le truc, c'était que je n'avais pas touché à de l'alcool toute la soirée._

_La musique passa sur This is Halloween de Marilyn Manson. J'imagine que les autres trouvaient peut-être ceci normal, mais moi, je sentais le stresse remonter le long de mon échine._

_Je me sépara de mon cavalier et retourna près du buffet. Je regarda autour de moi, comme si un monstre allait bondir de la foule. Je m'assis sur une chaise contre le mur, j'hésitais à appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, mais je devrais surement me faire des idées à cause de la musique et de la lumière qui clignote. _

_Je posa mon coude sur mes genoux et ma tête sur ma main. La fatigue surement. Les autres continuaient de danser, de s'amuser. Les cavaliers faisaient tourner leurs cavalières._

_Un cri résonna dans le gymnase._

_Je bondis de ma chaise dans je vis la foule être prise par une vague de panique. Des personnes tombèrent à terre, d'autres essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte principale du gymnase qui était bloqué. _

_Un attentat ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je vis des créatures se relevaient du sol et se diriger vers la foule entassée vers la porte. Une peau blanchâtre, des yeux vitreux sans iris ni pupille, des morts-vivants. Je me dirigea vers le local où été rangeait le matériel de sport. Je ferma la porte à double tour après être entrée. _

_Pourquoi cette salle était-elle ouverte alors que seuls les professeurs avaient les clés ? _

_Des cris résonnaient fortement dans le gymnase. Je me planqua dans un coin de la pièce, il y n'avait qu'une fine lumière qui provenait du gymnase et qui passait par le dessous de la porte. J'entendis des personnes se cognaient contre le mur, paniqué. Les cris continuaient de résonner dans le gymnase._

_Pourquoi étais-je venu ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté mon instinct ?_

_Une créature s'approcha de la porte d'une démarche saccadée, propre aux zombies. Elle tambourina la porte paresseusement. Du sang coula dans le local par le dessous de la porte. _

_Il devrait avoir plus d'une centaine de zombies dans le gymnase et je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir. Puis, je pensa au réseau de conduits d'aération._

_Je chercha la grille dans le noir, plusieurs coups s'ajoutèrent sur la porte qui allait surement lâcher bientôt. Je trouva la grille, l'enleva et la jeta par terre, pressée par le temps. Je plongea dans le conduit d'aération au moment où la porte s'écrasa sous le poids des morts-vivants._

_Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le stresse me nouer l'estomac pendant que j'entendais des zombies se précipiter dans le local, renversant les étagères où était entreposé le matériel. _

_Des grognements résonnèrent derrière moi, signe que les zombies étaient entré dans le conduit d'aération, guidait par mon odeur. Ma robe me dérangeait pour avancer, aussi bien que je décidais de déchirer le côté droit au niveau de la cuisse jusqu'à ma hanche._

_Par une grille du conduit, je vis que j'étais arrivé au-dessus du gymnase. Des centaines de morts-vivants polluaient la salle, mais la musique ne s'était toujours pas arrêté et était passé à Storm de Theatre of Tragedy. J'avança doucement, priant pour que le conduit ne cède pas sous mon poids._

_J'arrivais au milieu du conduit quand je sentis un craquement : une partie du conduit céda et j'eus la chance de pouvoir me rattraper à une autre partie du conduit. Je battais des jambes, n'arrivant pas à retourner dans le conduit. Des grognements des zombies dans le reste du conduit se rapprocher pendant que les autres morts-vivants s'étaient rassemblé sous moi, à l'endroit où je tomberai si je lâchais prise._

_Je sentais mon cœur battre à travers mon corps, ma respiration continuait à s'accélérer et j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. L'air portait l'odeur des morts-vivants, la pourriture et le sang._

_La porte principale du gymnase s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer plusieurs personnes en habit de militaire._

_La musique changea pour A Rose For The Dead, toujours de Theatre of the Tragedy. _

_Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans la salle. Je sentais mes doigts glissaient sous la transpiration, j'étais à deux doigts de tomber au sens propre._

_Les militaires avaient déjà abattu une cinquantaine de morts-vivants._

_Je sentais l'espoir remontait mais je n'avais plus le courage de me battre, mais j'essaya une nouvelle fois de remettre mes deux mains sur le conduit. Mais ma main gauche rata le conduit et mes doigts de la main droite finirent par glissaient complètement du conduit._

_Je vis le conduit d'aération s'éloignais et le vide m'accueillit quand un cri me déchira la gorge._

_Par chance ou par malchance, je tomba sur un mort-vivant et cela évita ma mort dans cette chute que je pensais mortelle._

_Je vis des personnes se précipitaient vers moi, abattant des zombies qui se rapprochais de moi._

_La musique changea pour passer sur E for Extinction de Thousand Foot Krutch._

_Je vis un homme et une femme près de mon corps, j'aperçus sur leur gilet pare-balles, le nom du BSAA._

_Du sang coula le long de ma bouche, j'entendais leurs voix mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles me disaient. Je ne voyais même pas nettement les deux personnes. Je voyais à peine les corps des zombies rejoindre le sol. Je ne vis que le rouge du sang sur moi, autour du moi._

_Mon cœur avait du mal à battre normalement, je sentais ma respiration faiblir. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, cherchant désespérément de l'air que je ne trouvais pas. Je vis la femme s'agenouiller près de moi et poser sa main sur ma gorge._

_Et je ne compris qu'une seule partie de la phrase, je compris que j'allais mourir…_

_J'entendis la musique changeait… Je n'étais pas sur du titre, peut-être Unbreakable de Fireflight ou What Happened To US? De Hoobastank._

_Mon âme finit par s'éteindre sur les dernières paroles de la musique, avec une pensée qui me tiraillait la tête : le cauchemar n'est qu'une illusion où la peur prend le pouvoir sur l'âme._


End file.
